


Shatter (Pieces of Me)

by snakewithasilvertongue (Creepyeol)



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 13:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1943667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creepyeol/pseuds/snakewithasilvertongue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The worst thing about falling to pieces is that humans can do it so quietly."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shatter (Pieces of Me)

**Author's Note:**

> First fic in this fandom! I have only seen the movies and I know a bit about Norse mythology, but I haven't read the comics, so that's what I'm basing my Marvel fics off.

Thor visited Loki a total of one time in his prison. He entered the cell and there was a polite smile on his lips, but his eyes were sad. Loki offered a sarcastic smile of his own, eyes cold and stance unfriendly.

"I read once," Thor started, and Loki fought the impulse to interrupt him ( _you can read? Huh, I never knew_ ), "an interesting quote. It said, 'the worst thing about falling to pieces is that humans can do it so quietly.'"

Loki waited for him to continue, but Thor just looked at him. Perhaps Thor was waiting for Loki to come with some snide remark, but there was none. "I think it applies not only to humans, but to gods as well. I'm so sorry I didn't notice you falling to pieces, Loki, even if you did it quietly. I should have noticed."

Perhaps Loki made no snide remark because he had no energy to pick up that particular piece of himself from where it had fallen into a particularly desolate part of his mind.

Thor left and didn't come back until he was desperate. He didn't enter the cell and the hardness in his eyes left Loki no choice but to put the important pieces of himself back together.

But it left him all askew.

**Author's Note:**

> Found the quote on tumblr (surprise... not)


End file.
